Where is my brain
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch feels like his brain leaves him every time he walks into the kitchen. Then he finds out he's not the only one with that problem.
1. Intorduction to my mind

I layed in bed, I didn't feel like getting up, it was a Saturday morning, and I didn't have to work today. I hate weekends in the morning, they seem to last forever even if you sleep in. I decided I might as well get up and start my boring morning. Getting up in the morning just means that I can't sleep anymore. In my mind sleep is a beautiful thing, well it is until you wake up and find out your hair is a mess and you have bad morning breath from time to time. UGH I hate that, 'oh well I'm sure it's not that bad today.' I told myself then got out of bed.

"What should I do today?" I asked myself. As I walked to the kitchen,

"Wow it looks great in here, I think I'll eat a small breakfast and try not to mess up this spotless kitchen," I told myself, then grabbed a ding dong. I sat at the table eating it, it tastes amazing, but Jon says that they are gross and I shouldn't eat them all the time. I disagree, I guess that's one thing I can never agree with him on is food. Everything else is fine. 'Gee I wonder who made the kitchen look so nice?' I wondered.

"Oh duh, I'm the only one here," I reminded myself. I wish I had a roommate or something, I mean I like to be alone, but I get lonely from time to time. As I sat there eating I then noticed that the kitchen wasn't clean at all, in fact it looked like someone had used every single pot and pan I own and made a huge meal last night. Am I blind or something? Or am I just losing my mind? I don't know, maybe a little of both. It seems like every time I enter the kitchen I lose my mind. I have a growing list of dumb things I've done in here or in any kitchen for that matter. I don't know what happens to me in here. I mean last month my mom was here and we were making supper. She wanted to make a dessert, so she asked if I wanted cookie bars or chocolate chip cookies. I wanted cookie bars, I love them, they remind me of brownies they are shaped like a brownie, and made in the same type of pan as a brownie, so I said I wanted cookie bars, then a few seconds later I got out a flat pan for cookies. She looked at me and said, "Francis I thought you wanted Cookie bars." I felt so dumb I smiled and said, "I do want cookie bars, just don't listen to me if I tell you cookies. I don't know what's wrong with me." She smiled and continued to make the cookie bars. And last week Fritz and Jon were over here, Fritz was eating a big bag of Cheeto puffs for lunch, Jon looked at him and said, "You need to eat a healthier lunch." I had a bag of potato chips with me, I held them up and stupidly said, "Hey you wanna have these potato chips?" Of course he wanted that, Jon glared at me and said, "Ponch, Potato chips are not much healthier than the Cheeto puffs." I apologized a whole bunch, I felt so dumb, but there was nothing I could do now. How can a person lose their brain so easily in a kitchen? I can walk into the room and instantly forget why I came in. Jon says its normal, but I'm not so sure if he's right, because I've never seen it happen to anyone else I know. I wish there was someone out there I know that could relate to me.

 _To Be Continued._

 _Authors note: If anyone would like to share a story about losing your mind in the kitchen for me to put into the story please let me know in your review. And if you want, you can let me know what character you'd like to represent your story (Besides Ponch)_


	2. Fritz visits

I sat in the living room trying to relax, I've been so busy this week that I can't believe I'm actually sitting down on my couch about to fall asleep again. I cleaned up the kitchen, but when I did that I almost broke a few dishes because I forgot I was holding them and decided to go grab something else. I'm so bored right now, like I said before, I wish I had a roommate, or maybe a wife. But I'm not sure I'm ready to be married yet, so a roommate would be better. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, but then I heard the doorbell.

"Who could be here at this hour?" I asked myself as I peeled myself of the couch and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Fritz standing there.

"Oh hi Fritz what's up?" I asked.

"Oh Ponch, I'm so glad your home, can I come in?" Fritz asked, I had nothing better to do so I agreed to let him come in.

"Where's your food?"

"In the kitchen," I said not sure where else it would be. Fritz rushed to the kitchen, and then stopped.

"What was I in here for again?" He asked puzzled.

"Um, food?" I said.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ponch, I don't know what I'd do without you," Fritz said, he walked over and got into the fridge, he pulled out one of my ding dongs. I wanted to yell at him and say he can't eat it. It was my last one, I needed to go to the store.

"Thanks for the food Ponch, I was really hungry, so what were you doing?"

"I was falling asleep on the couch, I was really bored, I'm glad you're here though. I really need to talk to you."

"What about?" Fritz asked while eating MY Ding Dong. Oh I really need to get over it, but it's so hard to just sit back and watch someone eat the last ding dong, especially when its one of your favorite snack foods.

"So, I was just thinking, well ya know what it's like, when you go into a room and feel like you lost your brain?" I started to talk to him, and then felt a little dumb, _'what if he doesn't wanna talk to me about that?'_ I wondered.

"Well yeah, of course I know, it happens to me when I go into the kitchen," Fritz replied, then walked over to the fridge and started to search for a drink.

"Ok, so I'm not the only one, I mean I felt like I was going crazy or something," I said relieved he understood, and could actually relate to me, and admit to it.

"Yeah, well I think that its normal for it to happen to everyone at some point. I mean I've even seen it happen to Getraer and Jon," Fritz replied. My eyes got wide I was in shock,

"Are you serious? Getraer and Jon?" I asked I felt so dumb the way I reacted.

"Yeah, I guess they don't really talk about it much, but it happens believe me," Fritz said then he started to drink the rest of my chocolate milk. I'm sure I looked Cool, Calm, and Friendly, but on the inside I was really steamed, 'THAT'S MY LAST GALLON OF CHOCOLATE MILK!" I wanted to scream, but I kept it in, and smiled at him,

"That's good stuff isn't it," I said. Oh geez how can I be so dumb? If I say that to him, he could probably tell I am upset with him.

"Yeah, its really good," he replied he didn't even pretend he didn't notice that I was upset. He really didn't notice at all. _'wow either I'm good at not showing how upset I am, or he's clueless,"_ I thought. He smiled again.

"You want some?" he asked.

"Of course I want some, it's mine," I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so upset, but he was acting like it was all his.

"Oh Ponch, I'm so sorry, I forgot this was your place," Fritz said. I rolled my eyes that was the dumbest thing I ever heard, oh wait, we are in the kitchen no wonder it sounded so dumb. Oh how I hate this so much. I want me brain back.

"Hey let's leave the kitchen," I suggested. Fritz smiled,

"Sure lets go," Fritz agreed and then followed me to the living room.

"Now that I can think straight I have to tell you something really important," Fritz said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, but at the same time I was super curious, so I sat there and listened for him to tell me whatever it is he was gonna say.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. The present

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked still a little unsure I wanted to hear it.

"Well, about your losing your brain thing. I was in the living room last night and Grossie was over. I was sitting there doing nothing, Grossie asked me to grab some food for him. I got up and went to the kitchen, I couldn't remember why I went in there. I saw the dishes were stacked up high, so I cleaned all of them. When I was done, I left the room without any food. Grossie stomped over and asked me where his food was, I was busy watching TV. I told him to get out of the way. But, then I realized why he was so upset with me, I never brought him his food! I just went and did the dishes," Fritz started to laugh.

"I was so sorry, but at the same time it was kinda funny," he said. I wasn't sure whether or not I thought it was funny, or just plain mean to laugh about. I mean Grossie didn't get his food, and he was pretty upset. I'm sure there was a fight involved in this that Fritz didn't wanna mention, oh well. I should just let it go, maybe I like going into the kitchen. Then everything seems funnier, and I don't think as much, unless someone is eating or drinking something I want and they never asked for. So, I just sat there, and decided to laugh a little so Fritz didn't feel completely awkward sitting there laugh alone. Then I heard a knock at the door, I answered it and in came, Jon.

"Ponch, I need your help fast," he said.

"What?" I said really nervously, normally when Jon comes in and talks like that it's really important.

"I can't find… Oh hi Fritz," Jon said stopping what he was saying, almost as if he didn't want Fritz to know about whatever it was he wanted to tell me.

"Hi Jon, I was just leaving," Fritz said taking the hint. He turned to me,

"Bye Ponch, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Fritz," I said, then watched him leave.

"So what do you want Jon?" I asked.

"Well, I lost my present for Fritz. His birthday is tomorrow," Jon said.

"Oh, well, I have no idea where it could be. Maybe you should go get him something else," I replied. I wanted to hit myself now, that was the dumbest response ever!

"Ponch, I thought you would be helpful," Jon said. " _Yeah, I know, me too,"_ I thought.

"I'm sorry Jon, it's just…." I started to say, but Jon cut me off.

"Oh don't worry about it," he said.

"Jon, I can help you look for it," I said feeling almost miserable now, how could I have said such dumb things?

"Ok, thanks," Jon replied. I followed him out the door, and we left for his place. I honestly was happy to get out of my apartment room, I haven't been anywhere today.

 _Meanwhile…_

At Jon's house, I searched everywhere for the gift, and then I realized I didn't even know what it was I was looking for, I went into the kitchen to ask Jon, but then instead of asking him anything, I went straight to the pantry and looked in it for something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked me. I turned and looked at him,

"Nothing really, I don't even know. I know I came in here for a reason though, and it wasn't for food," I replied. Jon smiled,

"I understand Ponch, I really do, I'm in here for the same reason."

"Oh really? And what is that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Jon replied. I laughed,

"You really are here for the same reason aren't' you?" Jon started to pace back and forth, and then suddenly he stopped.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what where the present is," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's in my bedroom closet," he said then rushed there and found it. I was relieved he found it, and then realized why I came into the kitchen, but it wasn't important anymore.

"Thanks a lot brain," I said then went and sat on Jon's couch.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. I'm not the only one

I sat in the kitchen at my apartment to be completely honest I don't even remember getting here. I guess I am in the kitchen though, I don't remember if there was a reason I came in here or not. I was super bored so I pulled out my cell phone. I looked through my contact list to see who I wanted to invite over. I saw Roy DeSoto's name, _'hey I haven't seen him in a while,'_ I thought, I sent him a text and asked him if he wanted to come over, almost instantly he sent back "Yeah sure, I'll be there in a few minutes" I smiled, I knew he'd wanna come over, he likes to spend time with me.

 _Meanwhile….._

I waited for almost an hour and he still hadn't shown up yet. "R U still comin?" I asked. A few seconds later I got a reply,

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." It said. I smiled,

"Ok he's still coming," I told myself. Soon Roy showed up.

"Hi," I said happily.

"I'm really sorry, I went through the kitchen to get to the door to leave, and forgot what I was doing. I went and sat down and began listen to music, when I got your text I was like _'Oh crap how did I forget?'_ I'm really sorry." Roy said. I smiled.

"Oh it's ok, I completely understand," I replied. Now I feel much better knowing that I'm not the only one with this problem that occurs in the kitchen.

THE

END

 _Authors note: There is most likely gonna be a sequel to this story, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Losing your mind in a kitchen can happen to anyone. This is all based of real life stories that happen everyday._


End file.
